Une heure pour vivre
by Faati
Summary: Enfant très agitée Meg ne s'attend surtout pas à devoir changer de vie du jour au lendemain, elle se découvre un don qui n'est pas de la magie mais une sorte de malédiction ...
1. Chapter 1

Il fait nuit et je n'arrive toujours pas a dormir . Le somnifère que j'ai pris n' a pas fait son effet, je vais encore passer une nuit blanche . Il fait noire d'encre et dans la torpeur de la nuit j'entends des bruits vagues qui proviennent du dehors. On dirait des cris de douleurs, ils sont accompagnés de crissements incessants. Une cacophonie pareille a dut réveiller du monde! Je me lève.

Non! Je n'y arrive pas , je ne sens plus mes jambes, mon corps s'alourdi , mes paupières se rapprochent mais ma conscience reste en éveil. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'approche , je le sens, sa présence me glace . L'air au début doux s'est rafraîchi. La forme est proche de telle sorte que je sens son souffle se déposer sur ma joue, puis descendre petit à petit jusque sur mon cou. Mon poul s'accélère, ce que je crus n'être que de la peur était bien pire. L'air ne pénétrait plus dans mes poumons. Je me bas contre mon gré pour survivre , mais je m'étouffe.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La porte s'ouvre brusquement , mon père entre en premier une pantoufle dans un pied et l'autre à l'air, ma mère le suit de prêt elle porte déjà son tailleur . J'entend des pas précipité arriver de l'escalier et mon frère débarque en caleçon portant toujours son cache lumière , suivi de ma soeur les cheveux encore défaits, une brosse dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chérie? demande d'abord ma mère avec un air inquiet . Les autres restent debout et me fixent comme si je les avais interrompus dans on ne sait quoi d'important. Toutes ces têtes me font sourire:

Ouf ce n'était qu'un rêve …

-Rien maman c'était juste un cauchemar, je réponds.

Une heure plus tard je suis devant la maison assise sur les marches du péhron. Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie, punie pendant toutes ces vacances! Et pourquoi? Pour avoir expliquer au prof de français comment conjuguer le verbe naître au passé!

- Mlle Bist voudriez-vous me lire le passage qui commence à la ligne 3 jusque la fin du texte? fit le professeur nonchalamment.

- On l'a déjà lu hier Mr…

Il m'énerve, cherchant toujours à me ridiculiser, " Mlle Bist vous ne savez donc pas lire? Un "a" suivi d'un "u" donne le son "o", pffffff !

-Ha donc vous êtes capable de me l'expliquer ou plutôt me donner un résumé.

- Biensûr Mr, je répond en toute ironie.

- Donc le personnage principal naissait vers les environ du mois de….

-Naquît

-Comment ? me dit-il interloqué.

- Oui Mr , le verbe naître au passé simple se conjugue de cette manière, je vous ai juste corrigé. répondais-je triomphante.

C'est là que le professeur devient rouge "bite red as red as beetrot" comme le dirait mon cousin Henri,il vit à Londres. Revenons en à mon professeur dont les yeux lui sortent presque de la tête, il prend une grande inspiration , on dirait qu'il va exploser! Cette vision est tellement drôle que, sans m'en rendre compte, j'éclate de rire, pas un petit rire qui passe inaperçu , je me tord de rire sous son nez. Qui a dit que le rire n'est pas contagieux? Mon voisin, ceux de derrière puis toute la classe, tout le monde se met à rire. Dans une cacophonie incessante le proviseur apparaît furieux au début puis souriant par la suite après avoir vu la tête du professeur. Et en moins de temps pour le dire je me retrouve dans le bureau du proviseur, ma mère assise sur la chaise d'à côté, et je reçois un mois de colle.

Ces vacances vont être géniales. Je suis de corvée pour la vaisselle, les ordures, pour déblayer l'allée … et j'en passe. Une vie de rêve! Et je dois m'y atteler au plus vite sinon le peu de temps que je pourrai consacrer pour me reposer sera infime. Bon je dois tout d'abord laver la vaisselle, ou plutôt décrasser les assiettes, on dirait qu'on a fait exprès de coller les restes dessus pour m'empêcher d'en finir au plus vite. Je réchauffe de l'eau chaude dans une casserole(l'eau chaude sera utile pour délier la crasse), je verse un peu d'eau sur les assiettes et remet la casserole sur le feu ,je décide enfin d'utiliser une spatule qui m'est d'un grand secours pour enlever toute la graisse collée. Dans ma famille on mange équilibré une semaine et tout le contraire la semaine d'après et ce rythme incessant fait que dans ma famille il y des gens potelés comme des gens squelettiques. Le fait est que tellement on est différents que ce soit au niveau des caractères, du physique ou autre critère, on ne devine jamais (ou presque jamais) que l'on vient d'une même famille. Bon passons les détails, je dois encore déblayer l'allée. Je pense que ça va me prendre un long moment. Je passe par le cuisine pour arriver au garage qui est aussi bien rangé que ma chambre, c'est à dire pas du tout. Cependant je retrouve très vite le balai, je sors et je me lance . Après y avoir passé une demi-heure, je m'écroule par terre. Et c'est là que je me reçois une claque qui vient de nulle part. Enfin presque, lorsque je me remets du choque, je vois mon voisin Damien en face de moi. C'est pas vraiment le grand amour entre nous on ne fait que se chamailler , tout le temps!

C'est vraiment incroyable, au début je le détestais, on était les pire ennemis au monde même que lorsque quelqu'un s'interposait entre nous, on se retournait tous les deux contre lui et ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Il est même arrivé qu'un garçon aie quitté la ville à cause de nous. Ma haine envers lui s'est apaisée depuis peu, peut-être parce-que j'ai mûri. Exactement , j'ai mûri! Je le connais depuis qu'on a emménagé juste en face de chez lui lorsque j'avais 6 ans et depuis le début ça s'est mal passé, je jouais au ballon avec mon frère, sa mère et lui arrivaient devant notre porte pour nous offrir leur aide…

-Bonjour chérie,je me présente, je suis madame Travis et voici mon fils Damien nous sommes vos voisins, nous vivons dans la maison juste en face de vous (me fit-elle en tendant sa main vers la direction de la maison, qui ressemblait plutôt à un palais, le jardin était très bien entretenu et il y avait même des lilas au pas de la porte , mes fleurs préférées!). Nous voudrions vous aider car on sait que le changement de région, de ville fatigue ... me dit une dame blonde, fine avec un très large sourire, bref sortie d'un défilé. Je ne remarquais même pas le gamin posé à côté d'elle, je restais bouche bée face à tant de beauté .

La dame me paraissait parfaite, bien entretenue,elle portait des basquettes qui devaient être de marque et siéent bien avec son son jean et sa chemise. J'essayais de détacher mes yeux d'elle et mon regard se posa sur la maison d'en face que je pu détailler un peu plus. Elle était peinte d'un bleu nacré , le porte était énorme , comparée à la notre qui ressemblait à un tas de pierres jonchées par des feuillus, eurgh , j'en avais même honte.

-Hé t'es sourde ou t'es aveugle, on est là pour aider , alors sois tu acceptes sois tu refuse, parce qu'on a pas que ça à faire, d'attendre qu'une attardée réagisse! me cris le babouin posé qui lui sert de fils. Au moins un point négatif qui gâche un peu le mythe de la famille parfait, son fils lui ressemblait mais juste en apparence à ce que je voyais.

- Voyons Damien, ce ne sont pas des manières (lui dit-elle) , puis se retournant vers moi, tu as quel âge ma chérie?

-J'ai six ans, lui répondis-je poliment.

-Ho! Quelle belle coïncidence vous avez tous deux le même âge, j'imagine qu'une belle amitié va naître! fit-elle joyeusement et son sourire me transperça.

-Non jamais de la vie, fit-il, elle est moche en plus et je ne veux même plus les aider, je m'en vais.

Il fit volte face, mais sa mère le retint par la main et lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit s'arrêter et baisser la tête.

- C'est gentil de nous proposer votre aide madame mais je préfère refuser. Votre fils à l'aire d'être maladroit et je ne veux pas qu'il casse nos meubles ou notre vaisselle ou quoi que ce soit d'important.

Le garçon me fixa, lança un cri de terreur et se jeta sur moi. Avec chance je réussis à l'esquiver à temps pour le voir s'écraser sur le gazon et éclater de rire.

-Alors petite feignasse, on profite bien des vacances. Ca te vas bien le travail manuel, au moins la puanteur que tu dégage est naturelle ! dit il, un sourire mesquin sur le bout des lèvres

-Mais ça vas pas la tête ! tu aurais pu me crever l'oeil avec ta main.

-Crever un oeil avec une main, ce n'est jamais arriver, c'est plutôt avec un doigt. Mais bon une réponse pareille est envisageable venant d'une attardée comme toi.

-C'est plutôt toi l'attarder! Tu glande toute la journée, alors que moi je m'occupe et m'aère l'esprit.

-Les vacances c'est fait pour se reposer, et je m'aère l'esprit tu ne vois pas que je suis dehors?

-Oui, oui biensûr tu n'es sorti que parce que tu m'as vu et …

- Non pas dutout! il me coupe, j'attend Melodie , on va au ciné ensemble, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

-Encore une ? Wow, je ne te croyais pas aussi pitoyable, parce que Sofia est en ce moment en Italie, tu te sens obligé de sortir avec une autre fille …

Damien est du genre a changer de fille comme nous on change de paires de chaussettes. On dirait qu'il contrôle leurs esprits, c'est étrange qu'autant de filles soient tombées dans le panneau! Il est vrai qu'il est grand, musclé etc … Mais je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi mal élevée, qui prend un malin plaisir à ridiculiser, maltraiter, s'acharner sur une tierce personne ( moi dit en passant, la majeur partie du temps), il pue tout le temps, sa coupe de cheveux est à en vomir. Son nez, je déteste son nez qui coule, je pense que tous les mouchoir pleins de crottes que je retrouve souvent dans la benne à ordure lui appartiennent. la liste de ses défauts est aussi longue que celle des cadeaux que doit livrer le Père Noël chaque année c'est pour cela que j'écourte son analyse, en disant que c'est impossible qu'une personne aussi bête … soit le fils de madame Travis. D'ailleurs je pense que je continu à lui parler à cause de sa mère. Elle est génial, gentille, etc. depuis notre emménagement ma mère et elle sont devenues les meilleures amies du monde, donc on est obligé de se fréquenter lui et moi . Mais bon je sais très bien me défendre, je lui rend toujours la monnaie de sa pièce. - instant de gloire en me remémorant les pires moments que je lui ai fais endurer - Bon passons.

Je me retourne avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Mon Dieu on va me tuer! Je cours, cours le plus vite possible vers la maison. Il faut que j'atteigne la cuisine en un temps records, mais je devine très vite que c'est trop tard, ce que je m'imaginais arriver était bien pire encore, la cuisine était saccagée. Je reste bouche bée face à l'horreur qui se dessine en face de moi. Des flammes jaillissent de la cuisinière, tout est cramé , les livres de cuisine de maman, les pots pourris qu'a faits mon frères le mois dernier, les fleurs qu'a apportés avant-hier mon père à maman pour leurs 25 ans de mariage , tout a été changé comme par magie en cendres. Le pire c'est que tout est arrivé à cause de moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la punition qu'on risque de me donner, elle va être terrible. Pendant que j'essaye d'analyser et de capter les détails de la scène qui se passe en face de moi, j'entends des cris. Ho Non!

Les mêmes voix qu'hier, les mêmes sensations! Je tombe à la renverse et m'agrippe à une chaise, pose mes genoux à terre, me baisse et rampe de toutes mes forces. Au lieu de sortir de la pièce, je m'enfonce attirée comme un aimant, mes membres tressaillent, une chaleur intense me traverse, c'est comme si je renaissais. Cette chaleur me donne la force d'avancer, elle me transporte vers l'avant et contrôle mon corps. Mais j'ai mal. Ce feu en moi me brûle avec une telle vivacité, il m'exhume et me transperce. Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux pas avancer, non! Je pleure intérieurement, implore je ne sais quoi pour qu'il me laisse me reposer, m'arrêter. Son emprise sur moi est tellement forte, je suis impuissante et me réduit au silence. J'ère nonchalamment sans vraiment savoir où je vais. Suis-je encore réveillée , je ne le sais pas, mais je sens soudain l'odeur d'une fleur qui m'est familière. Je suis transportée dans mes souvenirs d'enfance, mes premières gaffes début d'une longue lignée, mon entrée à l'école (ce jour là j'étais en pleur et ma mère me bordait), mes premiers amis , en résumé toutes mes premières fois. Cependant au fil du temps la douleur qui me crispait au début s'estompe petit à petit. Je me sens mieux, beaucoup mieux. Enfin, je peux mettre mes idées en place. La sensation de torpeur s'en est allée, je me sens bien mieux. Ma vue s'éclaircie, en effet, la brume noir qui s'était abattue laisse place à une page blanche qui se drape en face de moi -sans doute due à la fatigue-, un blanc éclatant m 'engourdi, je perd conscience - non pas que je ne l'ai perdu plus tôt , cependant, maintenant je sombre dans l'oubli- je m'endors. Plus rien ne traverse plus mon esprit.

Je deteste l'eau de javel. Son odeur surtout, berk! C'est elle qui me réveil de l'oubli. Je me ressasse les évènements qui se sont passés. Je me suis réveillée, pris mon petit déjeuné, fais la vaisselle, déblayer l'allée, rencontrer Damien…. et la cuisine … j'espère que ce n'était qu'un rêve, de tout coeur. C'est sûr que ce n'était qu'un misérable cauchemar, ce drame et toutes les sensations mais aussi les réactions qui le suivirent ne pouvaient pas être réelles, ces cris, cette force…. Et l'eau de javel qui me déloge de ma réflexion. Mmmmmm

J'entends des sanglots familiers raisonner.

-Comment va-t-elle docteur? -C'est ma mère! Elle paraît très inquiète, elle qui est d'un naturel très sûr et raisonnée, elle semble désemparée.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant son état et très instable. Nous lui ferons passer quelque radios aujourd'hui et demain, pendant ce temps il lui faut du repos et moins de visite qui risqueraient de la perturber. C'est pour cela que je vous demanderai de vous en aller pour l'instant. fait un voix grave et calme( ce devait être un homme, le médecin je suppose).

-Non je préfèrerai rester avec elle, et si elle se réveillait et ne trouvait personne? implore ma mère.

-Ce n'est pas probable, votre fille se trouve être en coma profond.. fait implacablement le docteur. Mais il s'est vu ce snobinard j'ai envie de lui donner une claque! Il ne voit pas que ma mère est catastrophée ( ajouté à cela que ce n'est dutout pas dans sa nature), il n'est pas professionnel , ce que je hait les docteurs ils sont tous sans coeur!

-Viens ma chérie, on devrait y aller , on doit laisser Meg se reposer, et tous ces cris risquent de la déstabiliser. fait une voix que je reconnaissait être celle de mon père. J'entend leurs pas s'approcher, puis le son de bises que je ne ressens pas. Je dois être sous anesthésie. Ho! Ce que j'aimerai pouvoir bouger, et leur parler. Leur dire que je vais bien. Je ne suis pas morte, ou bien peu-être. Non, je ne veux pas l'être, je ne peux pas l'être. Je suis jeune, belle, intelligente, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne suis même pas encore majeure ( et tout ce qui s'en suit ..). Que vient-il de ce passer? Oui! le docteur a dit que j'étais en coma, en plus j'entends les battements de mon coeur. Je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital, je dois être dans un lit, et les bruits succincts qui se font entendre sortent d'une machine . Un appareil qui mesure mes battements de coeurs, comme dans les films quoi. Ouf, je suis une peu soulagé. Bon maintenant je dois stimuler mon cerveau afin de pouvoir me rétablir au plus vite. Il faut absolument que je réussisse au moins, pour un début, à ouvrir me yeux , pour voir au moins ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. On dit que la vue est le sens le plus utilisé par l'homme, le situation que je vis actuellement le vérifie. Je me sens perdu. Heureusement qu'au moins deux de mes sens marchent!

Après m'être auto-stimuler pendant un bon bout de temps, je baisse les bras, je n'y arrive pas, je m'ennuie. Pourquoi plus personne ne vient dans ma chambre, la moindre petite fourmis me semblerai intéressante. La salle dans laquelle je me trouve est silencieuse et glaciale et je me sens seule. Mais où es-tu passé mon bon docteur, je regrette même de t'avoir critiqué et insulter tout à l'heure! Hmmm , ils ont dit qu'ils allaient me faire passer des radios aujourd'hui…Alors qu'ils se grouillent! Laisser une petite fille sans défense toute seule c'est pas très gentille. L'ennuie c'est que je m'ennuie, plus le temps passe, plus je m'ennuie. C'est décidé, dès que je sortirai d'ici j'investirai chaque minute de ma vie!

Que quelqu'un vienne, je vous en supplie, je m'ennui, c'est terrible. (Cris de désespoir…)

Yes ! La porte s'ouvre! (Enfin de l'action!) Des pas précipité, de crissements de roulettes mal huilées qui doivent provenir de mon lit d'hôpital. Des paroles très rapides, ils parlent en langue étrangère que je ne distingue pas très bien, ou sinon ce doivent être des termes médicaux, déjà que la bio et moi on fait pas la paire alors comprendre le mot colique intro-digestive ( mot inventé) c'est comme si j'essayais de déchiffrer le sens d'une phrase écrite en hiéroglyphes ! Bon Passons. Enfin du brouhaha, des cris , des demandes , des questions, plusieurs voix , du bruit qui connote un mouvement de va et vient , je devine qu'on est sorti de la chambre. On doit être dans le couloir, et j'avoue que ça m'amuse. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. Et un nouveau bruit, c'est le battant d'une porte, je devine qu'on est rentré dans une salle car il n'y a plu de voix ( moins de voix) qui résonnent, les sons et les clips de machines les ont remplacer. J'ai envie de dormir… Non on m'endort ! Ou sinon on m'anesthésie. Va-t-on m'opérer?Je viens de me rappeler que je les aie entendu parler de "complications". Mais je ne devais faire que des radios, c'est quoi ce changement de programme sans prévenir en plus ! Je sombre (malgré moi) dans un sommeil profond …

J'en ai vraiment marre, je déteste l'hôpital, c'est vraiment fait pour les vieux! Je me réveil , ou plutôt je sors de mon inconscience vue que je ne contrôle plus mon corps, hmmmm. Être ou ne pas être telle est la question… Et voilà que je me mets à philosopher , qui sait peut être que je suis morte.

_'Non, ne dis pas ça' ( fait une voix venant de nulle part)_

Haaaa , c'est bon je suis officiellement folle!


	2. Chapter 2

Haaaa , c'est bon je suis officiellement folle! Je me parle à moi même! Bon vu les circonstance ,l'ennuie, le drame que j'ai surmonté et tout ce qui est arrivé par la suite, c'est assez cohérent. Il faut positiver, au moins je tiens une discussion , qui est cette très étrange . Mais au final, c'est mieux que rien. Je vais devenir schizophrène, comme dans les films quoi! Cependant ça reste très bizarre … Hmm, comment je vais appeler l'autre moi? Sinon on va se perdre… Non je ne peux pas me parler à moi même ! ( Sanglots …)

_'Arrêtes de te morfondre , tout va aller pour le mieux , quand tu suivras mes conseils…'_

_Non ! (je la coupe) Non! Je ne peux pas devenir déglinguée… (cris de douleurs et sanglots …)_

_'Calme toi …' ( voix douce)_

(sanglots de plus en plus intenses … )

(cris ….)

_'Mais tu vas t'arrêter ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré une gamine aussi tordue que toi! Tu fais le contraire de ce qu'on te demande, comment veux-tu que je t'explique comment sortir de cette situation un peu …_

Comment tu OSES me traiter ? On se connaît ? Ha oui tu es dans mon esprit donc tu dois sans doute savoir que je ne me laisse pas faire alors prépare toi à morffler !

_'Je n'aurai jamais imaginer rencontrer une tête dure comme la tienne, je m'en vais et quand mademoiselle aura repris ses esprit je reviendrai, bye!'_

Tant mieux! Pfff , ce n'était qu'une mauvais passe, un rêve, juste un rêve … heureusement .

_'Ben non ,!'(dit la voix ironiquement)_

Hé! Tu n'es pas parti ? Hé toi réponds! tu vas répondre ou pas? Héé Hooo il y a quelqu'un ? Je laisse tomber. J'en suis enfin débarrassée au final.. Mais là je suis seule ..

Ou pas.

-Pauvre petite chérie… (c'est Margaret Travis ! la mère de Damien ,si elle est là alors ce bouc doit être là aussi … j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas prendre une photo de moi , j'imagine l'affiche , Meg l'attardée de service , la preuve en photo , et je suis sûr qu'il l'aura truqué pour me rendre encore plus moche. Le coup du siècle pour lui !) Mlle pourrais-je avoir plus de détails sur son cas?

- Bien sûr Mme, vous-êtes de la famille n'est-ce pas, pourriez-vous me suivre à l'extérieur? dit ce qu'il me semblait-être une infirmière.

Puis des bruits de pas, une porte claque et d'autre bruits de pas… Non! Pas lui , ne me laissez pas avec lui, il va me torturer, même peut-être me tuer.

-Meg t'es réveillée?

Non petit débile je suis en coma, tu ne vois pas que je suis couchée sur un lit d'hôpital? Ce qu'il est bête .

-Tu m'énerve, vraiment.. Tu n'es pas normal , tu cherches toujours les embrouilles ( qui le dit…) . chuchote-t-il

_' Ha ha pauvre petit garçon désespéré'_

Quoi? t'es là toi? Tu m'as dit que..

_'Je ne pouvais tout de même pas manquer la scène du copain enamouré ! hhhh' fit la voix très amusée_

Impossible , lui et moi , ennemis . J'écorche mes mots pour que tu puisse capter ,( tu comprends j'espère parce que j'ai pas une tête de nunuche , je ne perdrai pas mon temps à tout t'expliquer , du moins en partie.)

_'Je te connais parfaitement, et je connais aussi la relation très intense que tu lie avec lui , mais on dirait vraiment qu'il va pleurer…'_

J'aimerai tellement voire ça …

_' Tu le peux et je vais t'aider , même si tu ne le mérites pas vraiment …aie confiance en moi '_

D'accord, de toutes les manières je n'aie pas d'autre solution que de te suivre..

_'Concentres toi sur ma voix, imagine toi dans une plage, les vagues font des va et vient .. ces vagues sont comme ta respiration , focalises toi dessus, puis sur celle de la personne extérieure à toi et ouvre tes yeux!'_

Je me concentre , mon pou bas lentement, les vagues qui se dessinent sont douces , puis mon attention se pose sur les inspirations et expirations de Damien , discontinuent et saccadées, in dirait qu'il cours le marathon, le comble est que le son de sa respiration se rapproche de plus en plus…les vagues forment une carnage, elles inondent toute la plage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Il faut absolument ouvrir mes yeux !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Yes! Il me faut quelques secondes pour que je m'habitue à la lumière mais que je suis contente! Je pense que c'est le plus beau moment de ma vie , comme une renaissance ! Je vois , je vois , je vois… Haaaa…

Damien les yeux mi-clos, une sourire niais au bout des lèvres, il se rapproche de mon visage ou je rêve. Je dois rêver ? C'est vraiment étrange, qu'est-ce qui lui prend, il me renifle …

_'Je ne te pensais pas aussi naïve..'_

Toi! Qu'es-ce que tu fais encore là? Tu es supposée apparaître lorsque je suis inconsciente . Et non il n'a l'intention de rien faire.

Je le fixe avec des yeux tous rond, et je prie pour qu'il n'arrive pas à ses fins, il est vrai que cela fait un bout de temps que je ne me suis pas douché… Je ne m'en remettrai jamais! Il s'en rend enfin compte , que mes yeux son grands ouverts et posent sur lui un regard interloqué. Il a l'air choqué , il s'éloigne brusquement . Sa réaction est tellement rapide qu'il tombe par terre à la renverse . Ha HA Ha , et dire que même clouée au lit j'arrive à le mettre K.O. Je suis une bosse c'est évident . Il se relève très rapidement et je ferme les yeux , je me sens fatiguée. Il m'a fallu beaucoup d'efforts pour réussir à les ouvrir , mais je peux dormir en paix , l'image du blaireau s'écraser par terre me satisfait amplement.

-Hé Meg ,t'es vraiment éveillée! Hé Hé…cri-t-il

Les bribes de ses paroles ne me parviennent plus . Je suis exténuée, je m'enfonce vers le plus profond de mon inconscient , je ne veux plus penser, ni réfléchir , je veux juste me reposer.

Hmmmm, quelle belle sensation, je me sens plus .. puissante. Je me réveille . J'ouvre les yeux . Oui, je suis enfin capable de les ouvrir. Et même mes membres, j'arrive à bouger mon petit doigt, puis les autres, puis enfin toute ma main. Mon bras ne veux pas se lever, tout mon corps semble avachi sur le lit, la lourdeur de mon corps plomb ma bonne humeur. Je décide d'essayer tout mon possible pour me bouger, je m'imagine les vague je me transporte dans ma plage imaginaire, et là je me figue des palmier, bananiers ( c'est plus joli)

_'Merci de rajouter des détails qui ne servent à rien '_

_J'ai une âme d'artiste _

_'Non , je ne pense pas , tes arbres son inertes et ternes, on dirait qu'ils sont morts'_

Laisses moi me concentrer .

Revenons-en aux arbres. Les vagues, je suis ma respiration .Contrairement à la veille je me sens basculer de l'avant vers l'arrière, d'abord au niveau des pieds, puis ma sensation traverse toute ma jambe jusque mon bassin et bientôt tout mon corps bascule. On dirait que je suis étendue sur une planche dans la mer.Au final cet exercice me permet de générer une énergie qui amplifie ma force intérieure.

_' Wow, bien trouvée ta conclusion, oui, c'est à peu près ça'_

Tu m'a déconcentré, à cause de toi je dois recommencer toute l'opération.

_'Non, non tu as réussi , essaye de bouger , tu verras'_

Bon ,ok. Je vais le faire par étape, au cas où ce soit trop intense pour mon corps. Hier juste le fait d'ouvrir mes yeux m'a assommé.Donc, j'ouvre les yeux, les baisse pour mieux voir mes autres membres, je bouge la main , puis le bras, mes pieds , mes jambes, mon bassin, et enfin je lève mon coup triomphalement. J'ai réussi et je me redresse. Je suis assise sur mon lit toute excitée. Je prends un moment pour scruter la pièce dans laquelle j'ai vécu pendant tout ce (très long) temps. Elle est chaleureuse, pas comme dans mon imagination. Je vois des bouquets de fleurs posés à côté de la porte, ce qui prouve qu'il y a eu des visites. Hé oui , je me sens importante, toutes ces visites… Je remonte dans ma propre estime de moi, ma présence doit apporter quelque chose à toutes ces personnes qui sont venues me voir, j'ai un rôle que…

_'Oui, bon la vaniteuse tu pourrais écourter ton discours parce que j'en ai marre d'écouter tes gamineries…'_

Tais-toi! j'ordonne.

Je guéris vite et on m'autorisa très vite à sortir de l'hôpital sous caution qu'il fallait que je passe faire des analyse chaque six mois. Et là je suis à la maison, couchée sur un lit, je lit un livre. Banale quoi.

Depuis que je suis de retour à la maison tout le monde se conduit très bizarrement avec moi, ma mère est très attentionnée, mon frère et ma soeur osent à peine me parler, on exauce tous mes désirs. La belle vie pour une personne seine d'esprit, mais moi je dois avouer que je ne le suis pas totalement étant donné que je suis assez spécial…

_' Ou pas, et arrête de te vanter , tu n'es pas unique ou autre ..'_

Au moins moi je suis réelle, je vis ma vie , cependant le seul hic avec moi c'est TOi tu m'apparais et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aurais aimé pouvoir tu réduire en miette. Tu me bousille l'existence en intervenant à ton gré et …

_'Tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille?' (dit-elle d'une voix hésitante et abattue )_

C'est vrai que depuis mon accident, elle me colle. Elle est vraiment agaçante cette chose mais je dois avouer qu'elle va me manquer.

_'Tu te l'avoue, hé oui je sais que je suis indispensable et la chose a un nom que tu as intérêt à retenir. Je m'appel Vikrun'_

Oui , Vitrine, quand j'irai faire les boutiques ,j'aurai une pensée pour toi …

_'Comment oses…'_

-Ma chérie tu voudrais que je ramène ton dîner au lit? me dit (coupe) gentiment ma mère.

-D'accord. je fais nonchalamment

Et j'ai remarqué aussi que depuis,à part avec Vitrine , je communique en monosyllabe, même si je sais que ça va me passer dès que j'aurais réintégrer l'école avec tous ses défauts . Soit à partir de demain matin. Ma vie est quasi parfaite maintenant. Mais il faut avouer que lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital , même l'école m'a manqué pour un instant. Le fait est que le point le plus intéressent est que je ne m'ennuie plus, j'occupe tout mon temps libre, et ça m'empêche aussi de me remémorer les situations agaçantes que j'aie subies, rien que de les citer, je déprime… Mais heureusement que les membres de ma famille passent toutes les secondes un coup d'oeil pour voir si je ne manque de rien, je suis traitée comme une princesse ( oui je le redis , mais c'es parce que c'est tellement bizarre!), je n'ai même pas été punie , oui madame Bist connue pour sa droiture et franchise n'a pas punie sa fille Megane Bist pour avoir cramer la cuisine, je sais , je sais , si je n'étais pas l'une des personnes en question je n'y aurais pas cru non plus, car ce cas n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Avec mon frère et ma soeur par exemple, elle n'a jamais baisser ou annuler une punition, c'est quelque chose de sacré pour elle. Bon , passons car mon frère vient de faire irruption dans la pièce.

-Oui? je lui demande sans lui porter d'attention.

-On t'appel au salon, dit-il sèchement, euh.. si tu veux , se reprit-il maladroitement.

Bon pour le geste et la gentillesse dont a fait preuve mon frère, je vais accepter. Hmmm ce que c'est bon de se sentir supérieur ! Dans une vie antérieur je suis sûr que j'aurais tenue le rôle d'une reine, dirigeant un très vaste royaume, avec beaucoup de valets, de dames de compagnie, de disciples à diriger, qui seront tous à mes pieds, attendant la moindre réaction, pour exaucer mes voeux et assouvir mes souhaits. Je suis une battante, j'aurais mener des combats, des guerres et conquit des territoires .. Bon trêve de bavardage.

-D'accord, je rétorque dans un ton neutre.

Je me lève nonchalamment de mon lit et me dirige vers le salon. On m'a mise dans la chambre d'ami en bas pour m'éviter de monter et descendre les escaliers, délicate attention de leur part, cependant , ma chambre me manque, l'odeur qui se propage de bon matin et qui me fait penser à l'air frais des hautes alpes qui délecte l'arôme d'arbres fleuris un beau matin de lit douillet me manque aussi , je me figure mon oreiller, celui que m'a cousu grand-mère il y a trois ans, on y vois brodé une étoile orangée, qui me borde la nuit avec douceur et m'imprègne d'une sensation de bien être . J'aurais aimé y être, mais je n'ose pas le leur demander, j'ai peur d'une réaction de leur part, une réaction négative qui aboutirait à une punition par exemple… Si j'avais été dans ma chambre je n'en sortirai pas, seulement pour me doucher ,de plus la salle de bain est à l'étage donc je n'aurais pas à descendre ces fichus escaliers. Non pas que je n'aime pas la chambre d'ami, mais elle me fait penser à ma chambre d'hôpital, les gens entrent et sortent à leur guise pour passer voir comment je vais. Au début, c'est plutôt agréable, mais à la longue c'est comme si mon espace privé n'existait plus . On ne m'a même pas donner de serrure pour pouvoir m'enfermer, si je veux m'isoler une peu…

J'ouvre la lève la tête qui était baissée au départ. Il n'y a personne dans le environs, tout le monde doit être dans le salon. Je marche très lentement, je me sens fatiguée, ma voix s'exhinte en un cri strident, j'appel à l'aide. Personne n'arrive. Bientôt, mes pas se font plus cours, mon coeur bât de plus en plus vite, ma respiration est saccadée, on dirait que l'oxygène que transporte mon sang n'atteint pas mes muscles qui se crispent.

-Arrêtes toi petite misérable …. dit une voix éphémère

J'ai froid, très froid même, je me fais pitié , et qui est cette voix qui me nargue ? Ce n'est pas Vikrun, mais je la connaît , Je ..

Je lève les yeux pour voir à qui je dois me confronter, mais je ne vois que sa forme, cette créature est plus grande que moi, elle ne laisse rien présager de bien. Tapis dans l'ombre elle me détaille.

_'Bouge toi et vite, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment Meg, cette situation est de plus en plus bizarre ..'(à qui tu le dis !)_

_Vitrin! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je pense que je suis bloquée… Aide moi ! (je demande apeurée)_

_'Il faut rester calme , laisse moi pénétrer ton corps et voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, et si la force qu'a exercé cette chose sur toi est très forte ..'_

Je sens que quelque chose me pénètre. Entre temps le personnage qui m'a menacer s'approche , de telle sorte qu'il se retrouve en face de moi, cette chose a une forme humaine, mais je ne peux pas voir son visage. Elle semble sourire d'un sourire sadique.. J'en es un peu marre qu'il ne m'arrive que des choses effrayante! C'est la seconde ou plutôt troisième fois que ça m'arrive ( en comptant mon rêve ..), on pourrait me lâcher un peu bon sang !

"Avances .. " me fait la voix glauque . Et j'avance,( que veux tu faire d'autre ma vieille, lui donner une baffe? Ou plutôt danser la danse de la pluie .. Qui soit dit en passant serait sympa, oui ! Je m'imagine , je ne sais pas pourquoi à cet instant précis portant une tunique indienne , je suis alors accompagnée d'un groupe de malgache et on chante en coeur un houla houga bouda couva, tout en nous trémoussant autour d'un feu très vif dont les flammes dépassent la hauteur d'homme. C'est là qu'un tonnerre s'abat sur le foyer et des cendres s'en dégagent. on ne voit plus rien mais un instant plus tard , je sens la pluie qui tombe, je lève les yeux vers le haut . il pleut des cordes, et toute cette eau estompe la brume qui s'est abattue. Un sentiment de contestation et de satisfaction me comble …)

Je continu à avancer , mais je me rends très vite compte que je ne suis plus dans le couloir , ni même dans ma maison ou encore dans mon quartier. L'environnement qui m'entoure m'est cependant familier. Je suis dans un champs fleuris, parsemé de marguerites, roses, tulipes, violets, et surtout de lilas … Je me souviens maintenant , ce champs, cette verdure, ces oiseaux qui chantent la mélodie du destin (une chanson avec laquelle nous berçait chaque soir grand-mère lorsqu'on allait passer le vacances chez elle ), et ce ciel étoilé en plein jour , surtout ce ciel qui enveloppe tout notre champs de vision, peignant un dégradé qui va du jaune orangé directement au mauve, ce ciel doux qui nous accompagnait tous les jours et jaillissait dès l'aube, puis au couché du soleil. Cet endroit pourrait ressemblait à un sorte d'Eden sur terre, c'était Mon entre, c'était la petite parcelle de terre que je devais hériter de mon grand père à sa mort.

Il était très malade, les dernières vacances , on les a passé auprès de lui , moi je l'aimait mon grand père, plus que tout au me bordait , savait comment me traiter, il devinait la moindre de mes réticence. je m'en voulais de rester là à le voir souffrir et il lui qui n'arrêtait pas de me réconforter.

-Je vais bien ma petite, je n'ai besoin de rien , me dit-il , sauf peu-être … ajouta-t-il

- Oui papinou , dis moi je ferais tout ce que tu voudras..

- je voudrais te poser une question , commença-t-il d'un air amusé

-oui , vas-y , et je promet de répondre sincèrement , ajoutais-je. Oui avec le temps moi aussi je réussis à deviner et à prendre court mon grand-père.

- Hé, bien je voudrais avoir ton avis à propos , du champs 'caché' , dit-il finalement.

-Disons que 'caché' est bien positionné, on peu y voir apparaître la grande ours les soirs de printemps, la terre m'a l'air labourable, répondis-je. Pour moi c'est un champs parfait , l'air y est pure, je m'y sent tellement bien que je pourrais y passer toute une journée sans m'en rendre compte. Et lorsque tu iras mieux, on ira s'y promener toi et moi , main dans la main comme au bon vieux temps, n'est-ce pas papinou ? ( ok , je dois l'avouer, le surnom de mon grand père est un peu nunuche, mais il me rappel tellement mou enfance joyeuse et beaucoup de très bons moments, qu'il est évident pour moi de l'appeler ainsi . Ça ne changera jamais.)

-Tu as tout à fait raison ma petite, tu as le don de me mettre de bonne humeur toi.

La dernière phrase qu'il me dit, je ne la compris pas. Ni le but même de sa question . Je n'osais pas lui demander plus d'explication de peur de le charrier…

Et me voilà dans ce champs. Pourquoi? je ne le sais pas. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que mes pieds ne m'auraient pas emmener ici en un temps aussi restreint, il se trouve que ce champs est localisé à l'autre bout du pays. Ou sinon, ce doit être cette forme ombragée qui m'y a conduit… pendant un long moment je l'avais oublié .

_'Non, ce n'est pas elle gros bêta, qui t'y ai emmener , mais moi!'_

Haaaa! Vitrine, ce que tu m'as manquer! je lans deans un élan de joie.

_'Oui, oui, laissons les joies des retrouvailles à plus tard, pour l'instant , on doit trouver quelque chose qui est dans ce bout de terrain ..'_

( Des question s'interposaient dans mon esprit , elle s'entrechoquaient et m'empêchaient de raisonner) Et comment as-tu fais pour nous ramener jusqu'ici, tu as un jet privé, et comment ai-je pu voyager sans m'en rendre compte, et pourquoi devons nous chercher quelque chose? Est-ce un trésor?

'Tu poses tellement de questions que je ne m'y retrouve plus à la n'empêche que tu a besoin d'explications. dit Vitrin d'un ton posé mais pour autant un peu maladroitement._Maintenant je pense qu'il faut que je te clarifie un peu la situation avant d'aller plus loin, je voudrais s'il te plaît, que tu m'écoute attentivement.'_


	3. Chapter 3

_'Hé bien je pensé t'avoir tout raconter Meg ….' dit-elle finalement ._

Woow, ce que je viens de découvrir est incroyable, inimaginable, féérique! Ça me rappel les contes qu'on avait pour habitude de nous raconter quand j'étais à la maternelle.. Cependant je suis assez perplexe,je ne sais pas si je dois y croire ou non, c'est peut-être un piège .. (encore un piège qui me mènera à des problèmes…)

_'Non, ce n'es pas un piège, si tu ne veux pas me croire après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi alors je peux m'en aller'_

Elle est encore là elle? Mmmm, c'est vrai que j'hésite encore à lui faire confiance, je ne la connaît que depuis peu ( c'est à dire même pas un mois). Au final ce ne pourrait être que le fruit de mon imagination débordante… Chercher quoi au juste? Ha oui! Une pierre glacandescente que je dois placer sur ma marque pour ne plus être détectable … le fait ai que je n'ai pas de "marque" sur mon corps et que je ne sais absolument pas à quoi peu ressembler une pierre glacandescente. Je scrute l'horizon, il est vrai que le paysage est magnifique, mais les seules pierres que je peut vois sont des cailloux tous pourris couleur caca de oie . Je m'attelle à un recherche plus détaillée. Je me baisse pour mieux voir les petits segments de feuilles resté par terre et que j'aurais pu confondre avec la me tâche au passage le pantalon au niveau des genoux, et ce à cause de l' passe environ un quart d'heure à chercher , mais sans aide et voyant qu'une large surface m'attend encore à dépecer, je décide de me reposer un peu. Je m'avachi en dessous d'un pommier qui se trouve à l'extrémité du champs. Il est imposant et ce grâce à son feuillage très dense. Son tronc large, terminé par des branchages en éventail, donne l'air qu'il bouge. Comme s'il allait recouvrir tout ce qui l'entour. Il est comme le roi des arbres qui étend son pouvoir et son autorité sur son royaume. Assise à ses pieds, je parais toute petite. Je me penche et lève les yeux au ciel.

Je dévie mon regard vers l'arbre, c'est là que je vois quelque chose bouger. C'est un oiseau qui s'envole et qui revient quelques secondes plus doit être entrain de nourrir sa famille, ou peut être construit-il un nid… Je reste là à le regarder , s'en aller puis retourner vers un même emplacement, son nid se construit petit à petit. Au bout d'un moment, il a l'air d'avoir fini, c'est là que je le voit apporter autre chose que des branchages. D'abord des limaces, puis des cailloux ,encore des cailloux… C'est là qu'en fixant le bec du oiseau, je vois quelque chose qui brille, et je me demande si se ne serait pas par hasard la chose que je cherche. Les multitudes de branchages et le fait qu'ils ne soient pas trop hauts me facilitait l'escalade. En effet je m'agrippait de toutes mes forces et me hissait vers le haut jusqu'à atteindre ma cible. C'est là que je vois tapis sur le nid des multitudes de joyaux, de petits bijoux qui brillaient de milles éclats. Enfin, après y avoir passer un long moment, je trouve finalement l'objet de ma convoitise !

'Ben non t'as tout faux' fait ironiquement ce que je devine être Vitrin.

T'es là toi?

'oui, et j'étais à tes côtés depuis le début'

Et tu n'as même pas essayer de m'aider depuis tout ce temps?

'Non, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, figure toi qu'il faut que tu le découvre toute seule'

Mais je ne sais absolument pas à quoi ressemble une pierre glacandescente! (je cris à bout de nerfs et désespérée)

'Je vais te donner une définition: en son entre le coeur vivant brûle de toute sa puissance, à son extrémité le souffle étouffé de la mort glace l'horizon, le tout se livre à une guerre sans fin entre spleen et idéal. Voilà, j'ai fini'

Quoi c'est tout? C'est court pour une définition , et aussi très spécial et exigu.. Tu ne voudrais pas expliciter, je ne comprends pas très bien le langage Baudelairien….

'Je t'ai transmis une version courte et je ne comprend pas très bien non plus. La pierre doit être chaude à l'intérieur et froide à l'extérieur, la deuxième partie , je ne l'ai pas comprise du tout.'

Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de sa forme? De l'endroit où elle pourrait être cachée, un autre indice.

Aucune réponse, ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit partie?Bien entendu mademoiselle me laisse encore faire tout le boulot…

Je m'assois sur une branche un peu plus bas, et reste figée. Je ne fais plus trop attention à ce qui m'entoure, l'air pure et frais me caresse le visage, une douce odeur de plénitude parcoure l'horizon, même les nuages s'en vont et laissent place à un ciel auréolé. Je me rend vite compte que le dégradé orangé qui se peint devant mes yeux me prévient de la nuit qui va bientôt arriver. Il faut que je me dépêche. Ce maudit oiseau qui m'a conduit vers une mauvaise piste fait encore des allés et retours. Ne va-t-il donc pas s'arrêter ? Son mouvement au début donnait de la mesure à un environnement bien terne et fixe, mais maintenant, il m'empêche de me concentrer. Il est vrai qu'après y avoir songer un moment,je me rencontre que le paysage qui m'entour a l'air mort ,a part l'oiseau et le vent qui est passé une fraction de seconde. Il n'est pas mort, il est plutôt fixe et irréel , me dirait-on le contraire. Il est mon éden . à présent cet endroit ne me dit rien de bon, je ne veux plus m'attarder ici, il faut faire au plus vite. L'oiseau, est la seule forme vivante, ou plutôt le seul animal mouvant qui attire encore mon attention. Je n'ai aucune piste et je n'ai rien compris au charabia que m'a dit Vitrin.. Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Et si par le pur hasard, cet oiseau aurait avalé la pierre? Cela rendrait encore plus accrue mes recherches..Je décide donc de l'attraper et de le fouiller par la suite. Je me hisse vers le haut et me positionne de telle sorte que je sois assez près du nid pour pouvoir l'attraper, mais aussi assez loin et bien placée pour qu'il ne remarque pas ma présence. je prend aussi l'initiative de dégager une branche remplie de feuilles pour me camoufler. Je suis aux aguets, mais l'oiseau tarde à arriver. C'est bien étrange étant donné qu'il était là la quasi totalité du temps que j'ai passé sous l'arbre. Aurait-il deviné ma présence? Non, je ne le pense pas ce n'est qu'un animal, qui n'est ni doué du sens critique ni d'une conscience. Après un long moment d'attente qui était pour moi une torture, étant donné que je devais rester dans une posture assez difficile à maintenir, l'oiseau arrive. Il me paraît très élancé , ses ailes couleur or que je n'avais pas remarqué au début tracent de grands cercles qui lui donnent l'allure d'un aigle. Je ne connais pas la nature de cet animal, mais plus il avance vers moi , plus sa puissance me fait peur, il s'impose et entre autre me défie . Au final j'hésite même, je veux rebrousser chemin, mais ma survie dépend en quelque sorte de cette pierre. Ne me séparent plus que quelques misérables centimètres du volatile. Je décide de lever les mains, je sens son doux pelage sur mes paumes, je lève les yeux afin de mieux cerner la situation.L'oiseau ne se débat pas, il ne siffle même pas pour que je le dégage, on dirait qu'il attendait mon geste depuis le début. Alors je continue, je presse mes mains afin de chercher ne serait-ce qu'un indice, une forme qui bloquerait au niveau de son ventre, mais je ne perçois faut le dépecer! dit une voix en moi. Je descends de l'arbre, pieds à terre, je réfléchi. Faut-il tuer cet innocent bel animal pour pouvoir juste retrouver une misérable pierre? Non, ce comportement n'est pas de mon habitude. L'oiseau lui ne bouge pas, ne se débat pas. Il reste figé en me fixant, attendant son heure patiemment. Je lève les bras vers le ciel et le jette de toutes mes force. L'oiseau au lieu de s'en aller, tournoie autour de moi, puis, s'envole vers l'avant. On dirait qu'il me fait signe de le m'exécute avance petit à petit, et se retourne à chaque fois vers moi, on dirait qu'il vérifie bien que je suis à sa poursuite. Arrivé au centre du champs fleuri, l'oiseau pique vers le sol et s'écrase. En fait je dis qu'il s'écrase car je ne le vois plus, il a disparu à travers les multitudes de formes et de couleurs émanants du sol. Je m'assois et cueille une fleur. Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose car j'en ai un peu ras le bol de ces recherches fructueuse que je mène. Je ne sais pas chercher et ce n'est pas de ma faute!

Je baisse mes yeux et pose mon dépourvu sur le pommeau de lilas que je viens de cueillir. Je me baisse et renifle leur parfum qui est cependant très difficile à discerner, ce qui fait un temps soit peu leur charme. Mmmm quelle belle sensation, elle m'apportent une jouissance infime, je m'autorise même à le leur dire

-Que vous sentez bon jolies petites fleurs…

C'est alors que je perçois de petits cris venants des fleurs violettes, elles semblent me répondre mais je ne distingue pas très bien leurs dires. Je décide donc de me concentrer un peu plus , et c'est là je j'entend:

-Menteuse tu nous veux du mal! semblent-t-elle blasphémer.

-Mais non vous êtes mes favorites, ainsi que celles de mon grand-père, grand Dieu non je ne vous veux aucun mal! je justifie.

-Alors pourquoi nous séparer de notre mère. Terre qui nous a donné naissance, douce, pure et chaude.. pourquoi! accusent-elles. Tu veux nous voler notre trésor… quelle hérésie.

- Non, je …

Mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Ce doit être due à la fatigue, mais je me met à pleurer, toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je m'en veux de n'être que moi, fragile, insouciante, dépourvu du sens de la logique, de sentiment. Un amalgame de défauts qui me décrivent très bien tracent leur chemin dans mon esprit. Au final je ne suis qu'une moins que rien incapable de trouver une malheureuse pierre, tellement minable que je me surprends à parler à des plantes, ou encore à moi même. Je me sens seule et désemparée. Je ferme les cordes de larmes traversent mes jouent et retombent sur les pétales des fleurs, à n'en pas finir. Mon dégoût de moi-même se change en eau et se déverse tel un ruisseau à quelques lieux d' semble que mon désespoir aie atteint ces plantes, si bien qu'elles me répondent à leur manière. En effet, mes mains se chauffent. Effrayée j'ouvre les yeux et découvre une masse qui change de couleur, en un dégradé mouvant. Que c'est beau. Je m'adouci face à cette vision. Non pas du fait que ce pourrait-être la chose que je cherche depuis un bout de temps déjà mais aussi que je me rend compte très vite que les fleurs m'ont envoyé un message, je ne sais pas lequel, peut-être bien pour me consoler et cela me fais très plaisir. Un sourire se dessine même sur mes lèvres. Je suffoque encore et mon coeur reprend petit à petit son rythme normal.

A cet instant je me sens satisfaite.

_'Ouf. Il t'en a fallu du temps pour retrouver la pierre glacandescente a ce que je vois. Il avait bien raison ton Damien quand il disait que tu n'était qu'une attardée!'_

Comment ça une attardée? Ce n'est que lui qui a le droit de … laisse tombé

_' Hmmmm.. que c'est mignon, donc ton petit surnom quand vous n'êtes que tous les deux c'est -l'attardée- ' dit-elle enjouée._

Haaaa, je vais la tuer!

_' Je suis déjà morte je te signal' _

Reprends ton calme Meg, sinon tu ne vas jamais t'en sortir. Où en étais-je? Oui, j'ai retrouver la pierre glacandescente, qui est apparue après transformation des lilas alors qu'elles avaient pitié de moi. En fait, en analysant plus précisément les événements, tout ce qu'il s'est passé requiert du surnaturel. Ca me donne des sueur froides rien que s'y penser. Il n'empêche qu'il faut maintenant que je mange cette pierre ou un truc dans le genre.

_'Non gros bêta, tu dois la poser sur ta marq… Non!' crie-t-elle._

Tu me casse le oreille. Veux-tu s'il te plait baisser d'un ton et …

_'Enfuies-toi , vites Meg! L'ombre de tout à l'heure nous à repérer ! Elle est elle est …'_

Juste derrière moi.

Prise de panique je me retourne. Vois la masse difforme se dresser en face de mes yeux. J'essaye de la détailler un peu. Elle est très imposante, et a une forme humaine. Je ne distingue cependant pas les traits irréguliers de son visage. Elle dégage une odeur nauséabonde qui me fait pensée à celle des toilettes lorsque mon frère en sort. IL reine une ambiance tendu qui me fait penser étrangement à celle que j'ai vécu dans mon rêve. Cette créature me fait peur, mais dans un second temps me fascine, en fait elle attise ma curiosité. Je ne m'enfui pas comme me l'a conseillé de faire Vitrin, je m'approche plutôt. Je pose un pied devant moi. L'autre ne bouge toujours pas, et semble plutôt surpris de ma démarche. J'essaye de communiquer mais ce doit être du au stress car je n'ai pas le temps de dire -bip- que je tombe dans les pommes.

Je n'aurais jamais du m'approcher, j'aurais plutôt mieux fais de m'enfui. Lui en a profiter pour m'attaquer et me réduire au silences.

Lorsque je retrouve enfin connaissance, des frissons me traversent. Je sens que deux mains encerclent mes jouent chaudes. Dans un élan de courage démesuré je décide d'ouvrir le yeux. J'ai tellement peur, que des larmes coulent déjà et emplissent le creux entre mes paupières. Je ne distingue toujours pas le chose qui me fait face. Je décide d'agir le plus vite possible. Je dégage ses mains de mon visage et lui donne un coup de genoux dans le ventre suivi d'un coup très fort sur les chevilles. Je me recule de quelques centimètres et cries de toute mes forces et direction de la chose:

-Monstre minable! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux. Pourquoi me suis-tu? Ne m'approche plus jamais , tu m'entends, plus jamais! Je…

_Mais je n'ai pas le temps de fini ma phrase. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts maintenant. Je ne pleurs plus et je peux enfin distinguer plus nettement la forme se tenant devant moi. Je peux voir ses yeux rivés sur les miens et m'interpellant. Cette chose. Hé bien je n'en crois pas mes yeux. C'est Damien._

_Après quelques secondes où j'ai pu prendre du recule et analyser la situation. Je dévie mon regard un peu autour de moi et me rend compte que je ne suis plus dans le champs fleurie . Je suis dans le couloir de ma maison. Les lumière sont allumées. Il y a des tableaux accrochés au mur, aussi des photos de ma famille. Je réalise enfin que j'ai dut faire une erreur monumentale. J'ai même honte de moi. Pauvre Damien.. Qui c'est, c'est peu-être lui la chose._

_'Non tu t'es complètement gourée ma pauvre'_

Vitrin, on ne t'a pas sonné!

Après avoir fait un tour de l'horizon et repris mes marques. Je repose mes yeux sur Damien. Non ce n'est pas la chose. Sinon il se serait jeté sur moi et aurait essayé de me tuer ou je ne sais quoi. Au lieu de cela il reste assis par terre. Il est là est me fixe désemparé, encore plus que moi. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et me fixes. Il ne dit mot mais son regard veut tout dire. Il doit me détester encore plus maintenant. Il faut que j'arrange les choses. Je le déteste aussi oui, mais je ne le hait pas pour ès un long moment d'hésitation et d'intense échange de regard. Je décide de me lancer, car si je ne le fais pas, je ne le pourrais plus .

-Damien, je …(ma voix soudain se fait moins entendre) Je ne pensais pas que c'étais toi.(je commence avec hésitation). Je… ce ….(je ne peux pas trouver mes mots, je me sens si vulnérable. Un désolé ce n'est pas cher demandé quand même!)

_Damien se lève alors, il me scrute encore. IL a l'air abattu, son regard est morne, terne. J'ai dut vraiment le traumatiser car un tel visage inspirant tellement de pitié, une telle image de lui n'a jamais pu se manifester, même lorsque je le ridiculisait, ou l'insultait il gardait, la majeur partie du temps un fragment de sourire .Je me sens encore plus mal, j'ai même envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Il se retourne alors brusquement, me donne le dos et s'enfuit en courant. _

_Non, ne t'en vas pas, tout est de ma faute .(me dit tout bas)Je n'essaye même plus de le retenir._

_'La plus triste scène de rupture à laquelle j'ai pu assister tout au long de ma vie d'âme errante' lance alors Vitrin amusée_

Ho tais toi. Il est vrai que je n'aurait jamais du lui crier comme je l'ai fait mais dans un sens il le méritait. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de me prendre entre ses deux mains. On était pas si proche, pour qu'il agisse ainsi.

_'Tu a eu tord d'agir aussi violemment, je le confirme'_

Ha bon? Et comment madame je-sais-tout le sait

_'Ho, j'ai assisté à la scène. En fait pendant le temps que tu étais inconsciente il se dirigeait vers les toilettes. c'est là qu'il t'a vue avachie sur le sol et seulement appuyée sur le mur. Tu étais en pleur, et ton visage était crispé, tes sourcils était froncés. Il t'a appelé mais tu ne lui répondait pas. IL t'a insulté mais tu ne répondais pas non plus. C'est alors qu'il s'est approché d'un peu plus près, il te donna alors un cours de pieds dans le ventre pour que tu te lève un sourire moqueur aux lève mais tu ne répondais pas non plus. C'est alors qu'il a du se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de la situation, car son visage se crispa. Il se baissa alors et te donna une tape sur la joue. Il était apeuré, il s'approcha plus près de ton visage et te demandait de te réveillé. Au bout de quelques secondes tu te réveillais … La suite tu la connais'_

_Ouch. _

_'Passons car il ne faut pas oublier la plus importante nouvelle de la journée, ou plutôt, la plus dure.'_

_Mais de quoi parles-tu Vitrin? _

_'Tu as bien retrouvé la pierre glacandescente et je te félicite. cependant ma chère je dois souligner que tu me déçois. On te l'a dérobé .'_

Un peu et j'oubliais LA pierre glacandescente. Je baisse instantanément mes yeux sur mes mains qui étaient à présent libres. Non je ne l'aie plus. Je suis démoralisée maintenant.

_'Pfff, et tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant, il faut la récupérer. Je vais de mon côté faire de recherche auprès de mes amis morts et je reviens pour t'en parler. Toi de ton côté essaye seulement de ne plus rester isolée'_

_Non Vitrin je voudrais t'aider aussi, je vais aller voir a la bibliothèque municipale pour dénicher plus de détails sur ce dont tu m'as parler_

_'Fais ce que tu veux, il faut juste savoir que je serais absente pour un moment'_

Je me replonge dans ma réflexion. J'essaye de planifier les recherches que je vais le peut de temps pour m'en préoccuper s'achève pas les cris de ma mère provenant de loin, passant à travers le couloir.

-Ma chérie tu va venir ou non? Cela fait dix minutes que nous t'attendons.

Dix minutes seulement? Tout ce temps, cette recherche interminable, ces rencontres n'ont duré que dix malheureuses minutes. Elles me paressèrent une éternité. C'est vraiment étrange.

Je m'avance donc tout au long du couloir. Tourne vers ma droite et entame mon chemin vers le salon. Je lèves les yeux pour voir ma famille assise au grand complet, mais aussi des invité quels invités, je ne comprend pas ce que font autant de personnes ici, il y en a que je connais et d'autres pas du tout.

-Ha, enfin notre malade! Assieds-toi ma chérie j'ai une importante nouvelle à t'annoncer. Me dit formellement ma mère.


End file.
